Rue the day you let her get on that plane
by Callicious
Summary: Posted this a while ago on the lj community. Might as well post it here too since I created this account. Arizona goes on a little trip, leaving poor Callie alone and frustrated. Calzona without the zona, how ever will she survive?


_Coffee, I need coffee, _she thought as she strode through the halls of the hospital in search of the coffee cart. Callie was having a bad day. Like, a really bad day. The kind that starts with your selfish roommate using up all the hot water. Followed by your tripping over the abovementioned selfish and _slobby_ roommate's shoes. She was used to Christina being…well, Christina. But she was feeling crappy and crampy. Yup, _that_ time of the month _crampy_ crampy. And she missed her girlfriend.

Arizona had been gone for a _five days_ now for her annual visit to her parents. They had toyed with the idea of Callie accompanying her. However, one look at the crowded trauma room and chief Webber's grimacing face made her quickly forget about the idea. She figured she'd used up her Piss Off the Chief Card for the year. After the seemingly never-ending and torturous dimple-free week, she'd give her right arm for a chance to time-travel back and beg the chief for some vacation time. Or, you know, demand it since she's such a superstar and all. She smiled a little at the memory. A skittish intern bumping into her was all it took to remind her that she was not in a smiley mood. "Watch where you're going", she growled, making him scamper off even faster. It was almost comical. Almost.

"Woah, need to get laid much?", came the amused voice of Mark, who had apparently witnessed the scene from the nurse's station.

"Mark, I'm not in the mood for your –" . The sound of her pager interrupted her midsentence. 911, _great_. She grabbed Mark's coffee cup from his hands, effectively wiping the smirk off his face, and hurried to the trauma room. "Phone sex, Torres, you should try it", she heard him yell after her.

The following days were a blur of patients, surgeries and the gratifying sound of bones snapping into place. She had no idea how she would've coped without that outlet for her…pent up energy. At the end of her _10__th_ AZ-free day, she decided to just crash in an on call room because she couldn't stand the idea of spending another night alone in her big bed. Besides, the Arizona smell had completely dissipated over the course of the week so…there was no point in hugging her pillow anyway. As she lay in bed, the memories of her numerous sexual encounters with Mark came flooding back to her. _Lounging in a room filled with sexual energy when you're sex-deprived and horny as hell, smart idea Torres. _She groaned into her pillow. As she contemplated the pro's and con's of tossing and turning in her own king-sized bed versus tossing and turning in an uncomfortable bunk bed, she felt her cell vibrating in her pocket, eliciting a small jolt of pleasure through her body. She groaned again and threw up her hands in the air. "Why, why are you torturing me?!". She shook her head. God, she was pathetic.

She fished her phone out of her pocket and saw Arizona's name on the display. She couldn't help but smile as she picked up.

"Hey", she said, her voice coming out hoarser than she'd expected.

"Hey! I didn't wake you, did I?"

Oh god, how she missed that upbeat voice.

"No no, I can't sleep" She paused. " I miss you".

"Aww, I miss you too, Calliope." She could hear the smile in her voice. God how she missed that big grin. And those cute dimples. Not to mention those piercing blue eyes. And let's be honest, her hot hot hot body. Mmhm, those long, slender legs and her perfect breasts, perky like her personality. _Focus, Torres, she's talking! _

"I'll be home in two days, think you can manage that long without me? …Callie?"

Two days?? Callie swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. That's…48 hours. She could do that. Right? She resisted the urge to run to her car and drive to the airport to catch the next flight. Instead, she forced out a small laugh and replied in what she hoped was a calm and collected voice "I'll survive. Can't promise the same for the people who have to deal with me on a daily basis, though."

"_Calliope_, play nice", Arizona reprimanded her in a fake admonishing tone.

Callie let out a disgruntled sound. "I can not be held accountable for my actions. I'm in withdrawal. Besides…I seem to recall you enjoying my being bad…_very much_"

Arizona chuckled lightly. "Yes well, I also enjoy you being naked _very much_. That doesn't mean I want you running around the hospital like that"

"Point taken."

"So, how was you day?"

"It was fine. People were injured. I treated them. Residents appear to think this place is a playground. And Bailey seems to get shorter every day. Same old, same old. How was _your_ day? Talk to me, Arizona. I just…" Her voice faltered. I just want to hear your voice."

And Arizona did just that. She told her about her hunting trip with her dad, about helping her mom with the flowerbeds in the garden. Callie wasn't really focusing on the words, she was content just letting her voice wash over her, lulling her into a comfortable state of drowsiness. Suddenly she noticed Arizona wasn't talking anymore. Uh oh, did she ask her something? Was she supposed to say something? She decided to go with a casual "Hmm?"

"I uhh…I ran into Joanne earlier". Huh, who? What?

"Joanne?", she asked confusedly. The brain fog created by the sound of Arizona's voice started to clear up and she remembered where she'd heard that name before. Her voice took on a slightly higher tone as she repeated "_Joanne _Joanne??"

"Yeah. Look, it-"

Callie sat upright in the bed, painfully bumping her head against the top bunk.

"As in, your first girlfriend Joanne??", she said with a hint of panic in her voice as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Calliope –"

"What did you do? What did you talk about? Is she pretty? Prettier than me??" Son of a bitch, that collision had really hurt. She glared at the bed.

Arizona laughed softly. "No, Calliope, she isn't prettier than you." The incredulous tone of Arizona's voice made her feel silly for asking, as if it was the most ridiculous notion in the world. She smiled slightly, all the pain and jealousy forgotten. "We mostly talked about her husband and two kids", Arizona laughed again. "There's a reason I was reluctant to date a newborn, Callie."

"I'm glad you changed your mind about me."

"I'm glad I changed my mind about you too."

"Arizona?"

"Hmm?"

"I lo-", Callie clamped her free hand to her mouth before she could finish her sentence. _What?! I love her??_ She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as it dawned on her that yes, she was hopelessly in love with the perky peds surgeon. She shook her head in slight disbelief. _Uhm, telling her on the phone while she's a thousand miles away isn't exactly the most romantic way to handle this, Torres._

"Callie? You what?" In her effort to cover up her near-slip up, Callie missed the hopeful tone in Arizona's voice.

_Think, Callie, think! _"I uhh… I loathe Joanne for breaking your heart" _Phew, nice save. Those countless hours of brain training really paid off._

"Oh. Well it all worked out in the end". Even though Arizona tried to mask her disappointment, Callie didn't miss it this time. _Hmm, interesting_. Callie grinned. She felt a lot better all of a sudden. In control. Suddenly she remembered Mark's words …_Phone sex, Torres, you should try it._ She bit her lip.

"Hey Arizona?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated. "What are you wearing?"

"Calliope!"

"What? It's a perfectly innocent question."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're only curious about what I'm wearing because of some newly discovered interest in fashion"

"Well, a girl's gotta get hobby when she isn't getting any"

"And I'm supposed to believe that hobby is clothes?" She could picture Arizona's comical look of disbelief.

"Sure. I love clothes. Especially yours. On the floor. "

Arizona laughed. "You can't say things like that"

"Why not?"

"Because…you're not the only one who's feeling frustrated, Calliope". The way she said her name made Callie feel very hot all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah? Did you take out that Cindy Crawford poster for some _McSolo?_"

"I don't need a poster, I have pictures of you". Callie gasped. "Anyway, I should let you get some sleep, you probably have a really busy day ahead of you"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Callie spluttered. "You…you can't…how am I suppo…ughh, you can't just say things like that and stop." She pouted. "Tease."

"Takes one to know one. I loooo-ng to kiss you goodnight."

Callie laughed nervously. "You caught that huh"

"Nothing gets by me. I'm awesome."

Callie smiled. "Yeah…you are"


End file.
